


Love Me

by acomplicatedprofession



Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [4]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Drunk!Reader, F/M, Fluff, dad!javier peña
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acomplicatedprofession/pseuds/acomplicatedprofession
Summary: “you asked for an idea and I’ve got one for you! how about an overexcited y/n being unable to sleep and poor boy javi’s just trying to get his 4 hours like the exhausted dad that he is but y/n just keeps pestering him with “Love me!” and he’s all “I love you! Now shut up and let me go to sleep” (bonus points if you turn it smutty because why not)”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Javier Peña Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love Me

“Javi,” you slurred as you stepped close to throw your arms around his shoulders, “Do you love me?” **  
**

Javier braced himself on his heels to catch your weight, pulling you up to your feet and setting you down on the couch.

“Yes _mi amour,_ ” he sighed, wiping his face with his hands, “I love you very much.”

You turned back to him and jumped up from where he had sat you down, taking his face in your hands and demanding.

“But do you? Do you _really_?” you asked urgently, your body humming like a high-strung violin and your eyes glazed over. Your first night out since the baby had been born seemed harmless enough. Dinner at a girlfriend’s house, maybe a movie with your Embassy coworkers, but the smell of wine on your tongue hinted that you weren’t exactly sober. You bounced forward slightly, giddy with alcohol and the thrill of irresponsibility.

Javier wanted to humor you, he really did, but María had gone down barely a half-hour ago and he would give anything for a solid night’s rest. He could practically feel his eyelids drooping, hanging heavy under his brow and making you appear slightly out of focus, your blurry figure still cradling his cheeks. Your hands were warm. Soft.

Letting his eyes shut, Javier nodded into your hold and assured you, “Would I have married you if I didn’t love you?”

You seemed to consider this for a moment, cocking your head, the gears in your mind turning slowly at his argument. Setting your hands on your hips, you furrowed your brows and Javier took advantage of the opportunity to fall back onto the sofa, already half-dreaming.

“I dunno,” you answered, stepping in between his legs and clambering onto his lap, still wide awake. Your eyes widened and you gasped, pressing your palms into his shoulders, “Maybe you did it for tax purposes! Maybe I was a green card marriage!”

He set his hands on your hips and let his face fall, softly pressing his mouth into the valley of your chest before he spoke again.

“Babe,” Javier asked groggily, “We’re both American citizens. Why would I need to marry you for a green card?”

A soft “oh” escaped your lips before you stared at him, taking in the shadows underneath his eyes and the way the back of his hair stood on end. He knew he looked a sight, but you didn’t seem to care, still buzzed and slightly hyper.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” he said, shifting you slightly to stand up, “It’s getting late.”

“Wait no,” you protested, pushing him back down into the cushions and pleading quietly, “Can you say it again?”

Javier raised an eyebrow, moving grip at your thighs. Pressing a slow, sleep-laced kiss to your cheek, he teased you.

“Say what?”

Your cheeks flushed a light pink and you stilled in his arms, finally seeming to settle down with the help of his touch dragging over your sides.

“That you love me,” you admitted quietly, eyes still locked with his.

Javier chuckled and pulled your body further against his, bringing you closer into his chest and drawing out a quiet moan from the back of your throat.

“I love you,” he whispered, peppering kisses across the tops of your breasts with every other word. Rocking your hips into his lap, he laughed at the soft whimpers breaking from your lips. He didn’t stop as he spoke again, now fully awake and his mind on anything but sleep.

“I love you,” Javier said, his hands at your hips.

“I love you,” he repeated. Now they were on your waist.

“I love you,” he finished. Now they were unzipping your jeans.

“I love you too,” you breathed out, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.


End file.
